Sweet & Sour
by Sunadokei
Summary: He promised he'd be home for Valentines... He promised me... OneShot, CxJM Please don't ask about the title. xD


**O-Kay. Sooo... It's late. WHO CARES! XD**

_**Sweet & Sour**_

A loenely girl sat on top of the Shuggazoom watch tower. It looked as thought she was waiting for something. Her head hung low and her eyes were glistening with depression. It was Valentines Day. The day when lovers get together and for new loves to form. It was her favorite holiday. But after today, she wasn't quite sure anymore. Her bubblegum pink hair seemed duller than usual as it swayed with the wind. The footsteps of an older man echoed on the pavement.

"It's late, Jin May. Come inside. He's not coming... Not tonight," the older man solemnly said. Jin May sighed.

"But he promised... Chiro promised he'd be here... With me," Jin May shakily got up. Her sea green eyes were glistening with the tears she had been holding back. Her fists clenched, her eyes squeezed tight, and some of the tears escaped.

"He promise, Mr. Krinkle... He promised!" Jin May ran into the man's arms and wept. Her soul was in bits and her heart sobbed with her. The older man's eyes were compassionate and caring for the young girl.

"Come along inside. There's a hot cocoa with your name on it. If you let it get cold what good would that be?" Jin May smiled.

"Thanks. I'd like that alot," Jin May's eyes were still saddened, but her friend's care made her a little less grim on the day of love. Krinkle chuckled and held her hand and led her to the doorway. Inwardly the man smirked. The lover boy failed to show up, and all of the months gaining her trust could finally be rewarded...

**.. 3..**

"WHAT!" the raven haired boy nearly yelled his lungs out. He promised he'd be there. He _promised _for the love of Shuggazoom! He paced around the room, mumbling, cursing, and other things a teenage boy would do at this time.

"We're sorry Chiro, but with the meteor shower and the rocket boosters damaged from our last battle, we just can't make it. Well, at least not today, anywho," a blue mechanical monkey explained to the boy who was still in a panic frenzy.

"But can't we just use the emergency back up hyperdrive!" the silver monkey took this chance to speak.

"We do not have the supplies to support that feature at this time, Chiro," Chiro sighed.

"But-" the yellow monkey sighed and shook her head.

"We can't do anything about this, Chiro. We know how much you wanted to go today, but we can get there tomorrow!" Nova tried to lighten the boy's spirits, but Chiro's depression remained as firm as ever.

"Kid, if your girlfriend really loves ya, she'll wait," Chiro glared at the red monkey.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sprx! So just shut up!" Chiro ran towards his room, hate and sad were balanced together right now, and he wanted to be alone. Nova glared at Sprx and slapped him.

"Ow! What'd I do!" No one answered as they walked away. Slience hung across the room as Sprx stood there. Alone. He groaned and walked to his room. Still alone. The only sounds that went with him were the pitter patter of his feet on the floor and the hum of the robots engines. He was still, _alone._

**.. 3..**

Jin May looked around at the hallways she walked through with her companion. They were plastered with pictures of the monkey team everywhere. Once or twice she thought she even saw a picture of _her_ on the wall. Jin May looked at the man in front of her.

_Man... Krinkle's place is _way _creepy..._

Krinkle took a sharp corner that caught Jin May off gaurd. What she saw next was beyond belief. It was like a cabin, complete with the fireplace and cow hides. He even had a moose head on the wall. The place had a warm and welcoming feel to it, althought Jin May was still rather creeped out by the Hyperforce plushies scattered across the room. Jin May looked on the coffee table to see that Krinkle had not been lying, for indeed two steaming hot cups of cocoa sat there. Jin May smiled.

"So... Is one of them mine?" Krinkle smiled.

"You bet!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Jin May rushed over to the chocolately smelling drink. She took a sip and beamed. "Wow! This is _so _not factory powder made!"

"Well, you gotta thank Mum, she's the one who made that recipe, ya know," a shrill woman's voice shouted from another room. Krinkle shuddered. "Speak of the devil, I'm going to go out for a second." Krinkle ran out the door before she could say anything.

"Weird. He still lives with his mother," Jin May had an anime sweatdrop attack before noticing the weird book on the end table behind her. She took it in her hands and dusted it. _'My Journal' _shone on the cover. Jin May cocked a brow.

_This guy obsesses with the Hyperforce way too much, he lives with his mom, _and _he has a diary. That's wrong on sooo many levels._

Out of the growing curiosity that swelled in her mind, she picked the cheap lock and began to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_I just finished the mind control device! Then I'll be the rightful leader of the monkey team! Then everyone will respect me and I'll live out my dreams! All I need to do now is get that boy out of the way... But how?_

Jin May's eyes widened as she flipped the page.

_Dear Journal,_

_I came up with the perfect solution to my problem! The boy's birthday is coming up, an I'll just give him a present he'll never forget! I'll deliver it tomorrow night, I can't wait until then! The monkeys will be mine to control, and Mom'll have a son to be proud of!_

Jin May's eyes came up to realization. Krinkle is that one enemy that created the Tetron 3000 suit and controlled the Hyperforce for about an hour! Man, I gotta start looking at criminal profiles more often!

The floor surrounding the couch she was sitting on suddenly flipped! This _had _to be the worst Valentines _ever_!

"CHIRO!"

The sound of metal clashing with metal as Jin May somehow clumsily fell down the vent. She tried to skid to a halt, but failed, leaving burn makrks on both her and her metallic encasing. Grunting, she thought to herself;

_I should not... _Will _not fail! Chiro didn't... Right?_

Her emotions forced her to try again. Her eyes clenched shut as she spread her arms out against the metal. Sparks flew between her fingertips and the metal walls that surrounded her. Her rocket shoes refused to work as her teeth started to hurt within the other jaw's pressure. Her hands couldn't take it anymore. So she fell down into the dark abyss that awaited beneath her.

**.. 3..**

"JIN MAY!"

The blue eyed boy's eyes snapped open. Something happened to Jin May. He needed to be there with her. Now. He ran out of his room and nearly crashed into Gibson. A muttered "sorry" was barely audible as he skid across the Robot. That is, until Otto tripped him. Who saw that coming? Chiro fell to the floor and as quick as he fell, he got up. And continued to run.

"Chiro! Stop!"

Antauri held his hand out and Chiro slammed into the wall. Antauri threw a stern look at him.

"We may not arrive in Shuggazoom as you had planned, but there is no excuse for your peculiar behavior!" Chiro sighed.

"Something happened to Jin May! I just know it! I'm sorry Antauri, but I gotta get there now!" Chiro pushed Antauri out of the way and was shot up through the orange tube. Antauri shook his head.

"His bond with Jin May surpasses friendship," Gibson looked at Antauri oddly before confirming the new information in his mind. Sprx and Nova stared at each other, each with their own thoughts running through their heads at the time. What they thought would not be known for the time being. And Otto? He never did quite catch what Antauri said.

"Should we go after him?" Nova asked the second in command.

"No," Antauri gave the response in a much wiser way then he had said with anything else. "Chiro needs to do this by himself." Antauri smiled. Chiro was only beginning to find his rightful place in the universe.

"But Antauri, the odds of Chiro succeeding in his 'rescue' attempt are-" Antauri silenced Gibson, his smile stll looming on his face.

"Have faith in Chiro, Gibson. All of us," the team nodded. All they could do now is wait.

**.. 3..**

Jin May winced as she shackily got up from her position. Her hands reached her head as she woke up from her previous episode. Her fingers were slightly burnt as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Where... Where am I...?" Jin May's voice echoed through the room she was in. Copies of the monkey team's blue prints were scattered, and many engines, models, and even robots were here and there. What Jin May didn't like the most about the room was the medical table in the center with straps. Jin May gulped. How did she get into this mess!

"Welcome to my lab Jin May... Comfy?" Krinkle spoke up from a corner. His eyes were not filled with kindness as once before, but a new kind of evil mixed with a hyperactive fangirl. Jin May groaned.

"Krinkle? What are you _doing?_" Krinkle laughed, which made Jin May glare in disguist. She pointed a finger at the creep man. "Tell me!"

"Well, if you really wanna know, you have something that I want," Jin May's glare didn't waver.

"I don't have anything you freakin' want! Let me _be!_" Krinkle only laughed once more.

"But I'm sure you remember that brown monkey Chiro gave you... You know, your boyfriend?" Jin May's glare turned into a death glare.

"Shut up! What would you know!" Jin May clenched her heart, Chiro's monkey model was being held there. It was where Chiro would be metaphorically, but in this literate case, his gift to her was there in his place. Krinkle grinned.

"Actually, everything. From your meeting to your date, the day your head was found in the middle of Shuggazoom to your Hyperforce Inaugaration. I even have a few snapshots of you two in everything between..."

"BE QUIET!" Jin May's eyes turned red and launched herself Krinkle, who was still grinning. His left hand came out of hiding from behind his back. It was holding a shot gun. Jin May's eyes turned green again as he drew back his arm.

"Gotchya," metal clashing metal was heard, as well as a set of knees falling to the floor. Smoke covered the area with its eerie mist. A shot was heard. A brown monkey wind up toy flew across the room and clashed with the floor. Death lingered across the room.

**.. 3..**

_Minutes Before_

Chiro jumped into Nova's Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 and began to take off. He disconnected and blasted off. Why did he use Nova's ship? Because one, do you _really _think that he could disconnect the Torso Tank with everyone in it and leave all the other pieces floating in space somewhere? No. And two, because the Foot Crusher Cruisers were easier to drive, being human and all. How can he possibly use Gibson's Fist Rocket 4 anyways!

He put the engine to the max and head out for Shuggazoom. His eyes were grave and determined ad his heart was set at mach 4. Why not mach 5? Because he hasn't seen any bloodshed yet. Now stop asking me stupid questions.

Chiro's thoughts drifted until he caught sight of the cotton candy pink planet. He was finally home after a whole year. His thoughts turned back to Jin May.

_I hope she'll forgive me... But then again, I probably deserve not to be forgiven..._

Chiro's eyes glazed over for a moment, before remembering what he was doing at the time. His teeth clenched as he zoomed through the atmosphere of his home planet. A flashing table glared behind him, and several bystanders looked up in amazement. It was like a giant comet through their eyes. Chiro punched in a code and a scanner showed up on the previously empty screen. Chiro's eyes widened.

_For the love of all Shuggazoom! Did she have to be at Krinkle's!_

Chiro nearly crashed into the ruddy old house before regaining the small portions of sanity he still had with him at the time. Chiro landed the Cruiser on the roof of the house and drew his fist back.

"Thunder Punch!"

His fist went down with a stern crackle before the small electric explosion on impact. The small portions of debris fell to the vent below him. He hopped down and his feet clanked with the impact on every movement that brushed between the two forces. His brow sweat with anxiety.

_What if I'm too late? What if-_

Chiro heard voices. A female and a male. The female one sounded just like... Jin May! Chiro crawled further down the metallic structure. The voices became clearer as he saw a faint light.

"Shut up! What would you know!" Chiro's ears perked up to the cound of Jin May's voice. He pushed himself even further.

"Actually, everything. From your meeting to your date, the day your head was found in the middle of Shuggazoom to your Hyperforce Inaugaration. I even have a few snapshots of you two in everything between..." Chiro's eyes widened. He was nearly at the vent now.

"BE QUIET!" Almost there...

"Gotchya," Chiro had made it! He elbowed the the vent as it clashed with the floor. Smoke covered everything. A green burst of energy unlike any other power rang out like a shot gun and impact was made with Krinkle's head. Soon after the blow another shot was heard. A silent moan and a thump was all he could do. Chiro smirked, but it soon faded away when he saw Jin May.

Jin May was on the ground. Her chestplate was shaken open and her monkey was on the floor a few feet away, but that wasn't what wiped the smirk off Chiro's face. She was shot. Sparks shot out of her side and warm blood spread. Chiro looked at her worriedly and scared. Jin May only smiled at him.

"So... You came after all..." Chiro sadly smiled. "It's okay, you know. This can be fixed, it wasn't fatal."

"So... Does that mean you'll be okay?" Chiro asked innocently, which made Jin May chuckle a little.

"As long as you're here, I will," Chiro had lifted Jin May off the ground and they were closer than they ever had been before. "Chiro... Do remember the time I...uhh...kissed you the day you left?" Chiro blushed lightly.

"Well, eh, erm, yeah..." Chiro's blush grew, which made Jin May's smile wider.

"Well, if you wanna know why I did that... It's only because..." Chiro just knew what she was going to say next, so he did what he thought was right. He kissed her. Jin May's eyes widened in surprise, but gladly returned it. When they had stopped for air, Jin May spoke up.

"So... Chiro... Do you love me?" Chiro blushed somewhat.

"Yeah... I'm sure I do...!" Jin May smiled and closed her eyes. Although Chiro's bloodstained gloves told the worse, Jin May fell asleep. Chiro smiled. It wasn't the best Valentines Day, but it sure was one to remember.

**..Fin..**

**Man, that took three days and a few hours out of my schedule. -x. Lookit me! I'm doing Author's note weird-like!**

**Reveiw peoples, 'n gimme a gewd happeh belated by 9 days birthday. :D**


End file.
